A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of blueprint plan holder mechanisms, more specifically mobile plan holder devices.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with blueprint holding devices. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a blueprint holder that folds out of a box from within the truckbed of a truck.
The Guyot et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,417) discloses a folding side-mount work table for a vehicle. However, the work table of the Guyot Patent mounts to the underside of the truck bed, as opposed to the top, interior side of the truck bed. Furthermore, the vehicle table of the Guyot specifically suited for holding blueprints at an angled position.
The Gionta Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,681) discloses a truck-mounted work station including a spring biased work table. However, the work station is directed to a table that lays flat along the side of the truck, and does not include an enclosure box from which an angled surface folds out in order to review blueprints. Furthermore, the work station mounts to the exterior side of the vehicle, as opposed to the interior side of the truck bed.
The Kniffel et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0219746) discloses a vehicle storage-cargo box including drawers, shelves, and tables. However, the vehicle storage-cargo box of the Kniffel publication does not include an angled surface that folds out of a box that is mounted to the interior side of the truck bed, of which the angled surface can be used for reviewing blueprints and like plans.
The Taylor Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0071498) discloses a cargo bed organizer for use with trucks including a fold-out table. However, the cargo bed organizer does not include an angled surface that folds out from within a storage box wherein the angled surface provides a place to review blueprints or like plans from the exterior side of the vehicle.
The Linder Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,306) discloses a storage unit for a vehicle including an external outward-sliding table. However, the outward-sliding table of the Linder Patent does not provide an angled surface for reviewing blueprints, and requires the use of a larger structure to be mounted to the truck bed.
The Barksdale Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,461) discloses a foldable and removable table with a hook-fastening means for use with vehicles. However, the foldable and removable table of the Barksdale Patent does not incline at an angle, which is ideal for reviewing blueprints, Furthermore, the table does not fold up inside of a sealed box when not in use, which provides a safe area to store blueprints when not in use.
The Wilson et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0092213) discloses a portable plan table for use with a truck having an element for mounting the table to a trailer hitch. However, the portable plan table of the Wilson publication does not include a storage box that is mounted along the interior-side of the truck bed from which the plan table folds into along with the blueprints when not in use.
The Young Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,882) discloses a blueprint holder stand having magnetic document retaining blocks. However, the blueprint holder stand of the Young Patent does not include a box from which the blueprint holder folds into, and nor does the patent direct its use to a side of a vehicle or pickup truck.
The Rellinger et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,040) discloses a portable, collapsible easel having a spring clip for holding papers. However, the collapsible easel of the Rellinger Patent is not directed to supporting a blueprint at an angle along the side of a vehicle or pickup truck.
The Kraklio Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 305,632) illustrates an ornamental design for a vehicle bumper-mounted foldable table.
In light of the above discussed prior art, there is a need for a blueprint plan holder that folds up into a box wherein the box mounts along the interior side of the pickup bed.